inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking for the Grater Good
"Cooking for the Grater Good" is the fourth episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity II, which aired on August 23rd. It is the twenty-second episode overall in Inanimate Insanity. Opening The episode started off with Knife standing near Trophy, fanning him with Fan. Since Fan did not like how he was being used for ventilation purposes, Knife decided to stop fanning Trophy, and let Trophy show the picture. Trophy showed the picture, and although almost everyone initially laughed, Baseball said a speech about how that was Knife's comfort back in Idiotic Island, and how if they make fun of that picture, Knife will end up like Season 1 Player Paper. Everyone then left. Knife decided to prove Baseball's point, and refreshed Trophy on the "Jock, Jerk" thing from Breaking The Ice. Voting Results *''Confirmed by II Staff'' At elimination, Balloon wants the elimination theme from season 1, MePhone4 explains it isn't used as it sucks. After explaining the rules, MePhone4 showcases the newest prize; Poison Ivy Burgers. Suitcase asks why she would eat it and MePad replies to MePhone4's possibly rhetorical question, with Test Tube reminding MePad about blisters. Knife and Suitcase are the first to be declared safe, Suitcase congratulates Knife. Nickel, Baseball and Knife are also safe, Baseball is worried due to the fact MePhone4 had thrown poison ivy at them. Balloon itches and pops himself. After calling them annoying, Mephone4 then announces that Microphone, Cheesy and Soap are also safe. Soap cheers and dodges the prize and Cheesy makes a pun involving Microphone, just before MePhone4 declares the obvious; Box and Trophy are in the bottom two. Trophy dismisses the fact he will be voted off. MePad makes a sarcastic comment hinting at his elimination, while Box's votes seem higher at first it is revealed Trophy has the most votes. Trophy angrily squashes Box much to the shock of Suitcase. Knife stands up to Trophy, who thinks he and Knife will fight. Knife, however only kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. Challenge Rundown Although MePhone4 initially planned to have a Pizza Party instead of a Challenge, the cook slipped on mud and dropped his Pizza. Because of that, MePhone4 decided to have a challenge: Make a Pizza in a kitchen, using ingredients from an ingredient dispenser. Lightbulb then asked for a pizza, but was denied. After Lightbulb accuses him of being a liar, MePhone states that it only dispenses ingredients. Lightbulb asks "So like pepper and hot fudge?", while the dispenser brought them out as she mentioned them. Soap took leadership of the Grand Slams for this challenge, with Baseball's permission. She asked Suitcase, Knife, Nickel, and Box to get Water, Flour, Sugar, Salt, and Yeast, but after washing their hands first. Balloon also volunteered to help, so Suitcase asked him to get the Flour. Soap also wanted cheese, which Cheesy points out in a horrible joke because his species is Cheese. Soap decided to have the Slams grate Cheesy with Microphone's grater, which they did. Lightbulb, having come up with "the most Supery, Poopery, Dupery... idea of all time", decided to make a Cookie Pizza, which Paintbrush disagreed with. Lightbulb also decided to use Fan's egg, which Fan didn't want her to use. Paintbrush disagreed, and got in a fight with Lightbulb, and took leadership, which the rest of the Lights agreed on, and sent Lightbulb to the Calm Down Corner. Paintbrush decided to make a Cheese Pizza for the lights. Suitcase was in a Flower Field getting Flowers, but Balloon came and told her that she was getting flowers, while Soap wanted "flower". Yang took the Lights' Pizza and ate it, but it tasted bad since it was pre-cooked. Paintbrush sent Yin-Yang to the Calm Down Corner. Lightbulb noticed that the Pizza vanished, and brought a Cookie Pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush liked. Soap asked Box for the Pizza, but accused him of rude behavior because Box did not reply, which is because Box is likely not sentient. Microphone noticed that the Pizza doesn't look too appetizing, and Soap added detergent. Now, it's judging time. The judges were MePhone, Window from OU, Gamey from OO, and Puffball Speaker Box from BFDIA. Each will judge out of 10 for a total of 40 points(Results above previous paragraph). Cheesy then spilled water on the judges, but Window brags about not being electronic, and gets hit by a hammer. MePhone told the judges to leave, and the Grand Slams were up for a second conescutive elimination. Challenge Breakdown Trivia *This is the second episode in a row that was released before the last scheduled release date before the episode got released, the first being Tri Your Best. *This is the first episode in season 2 where Toilet doesn't make an appearance. *Trophy stomps on Box after the elimination votes are revealed, making Box's first death and the first death of a male newbie. *This episode broke the record for the most elimination votes in any object show ever, as per usual for any II II episode. *Puffball Speaker Box appeared in this episode even though she was killed in BFDIA. *Test Tube was the only character who had a weird face as a reaction to Trophy's picture of Knife and his Dora Doll. References *Window (by TeenChampion), Puffball Speaker Box (by Jacknjellify) and Gamey (by XanyLeaves) cameo as judges near the end of the episode. *When MePhone says "the possibilities are endless" during the challenge instructions, a peppermint, a chocolate chip, cheese, an egg, a pair of cherries, a mushroom, a marshmallow, a carrot, a salt shaker, a banana, a watermelon, an onion, an apple, a pickle, and a bird appear. **The peppermint, the pair of cherries, and the watermelon are assets from Object Overload as Candy, Cherries, and Melony. Note that the cherries are different from Inanimate Insanity's Cherries. **The cheese, the marshmallow, the salt shaker, the apple, the pickle, and the pepper shaker are from Inanimate Insanity as Cheesy, Marshmallow, Salt, Apple, Pickle, and Pepper. **The bird is Red Bird from Angry Birds. *At a point in the episode, Lightbulb says "I want the pizza, now." is a reference to Enanimat Ensanetay -Episode 17.3 - The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5. **This is complete with the music when the camera zoomed in on Paintbrush in "The Bow Box Pizza Partay 5" playing as Lightbulb says it. *The part where Puffball Speaker Box says she would eat the pizza a second time, spits it out whole, and eats it again may be a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants ''episode "Neptune's Spatula". *When Knife says "OK, that's it, no more Mr. Knife Guy" he was referring to the "No More Mr. Nice Guy" song. **It's also a possible reference to an Annoying Orange episode: "No More Mr. Knife Guy" * Trophy's record was broken by Apple's votes, at 2045. Goofs *Half a minute into the episode, Fan starts making eating noises before he eats the popcorn. *When Soap scrubs the pizza, the pizza overlaps the cloth. *When Cheesy, Soap and Microphone were declared safe, the poison ivy burgers were 5, not the supposed 4. *When Balloon touches the Poison Ivy Burger, he gets itchy,starts to scratch himself,and pops. However, Knife and Suitcase also touch the burger, they do not get itchy or any other symptoms MePad stated. *At 6:10,although Box has already dropped down,the dropping sound can be heard *At 9:37,Paintbrush throws Yin-yang from the left,however after it changes to the Calm down Corner scene,Yin-yang comes from the left. *At 10:58, Window suddenly has a pizza. *Knife seems to have the same problem as Pickle. Knife's broken leg used to be his right leg, but when he talked to Microphone, the broken leg swapped to his left, and swapped back to his right when he went to force Yang to drink the antidote, only for the broken leg to swap back ''again. *In the beginning of the episode, Knife's foot did not have a cast on it, but during the elimination, Knife had a cast. **After Knife kicked Trophy in the Rejection Portal, he didn't have the cast for the rest of the episode. * In 5:12, the face said mushroooms instead of mushrooms. Easter Eggs *When shown the contestants up for elimination for a brief moment Nickel is spelt Nickle. *When Window says he despises Suitcase, Sam voices him to say he hates himself. *The Characters from other object shows has BFDI Mouths, Instead of Inanimate Insanity Mouths. *A Text on bag of the Yeast says: "Warning: BenjiBuddy3 makes great pizza out of this yeast.". * If you pause at the right moment at 5:15, you will see an Angry bird. Gallery Cooking for the Grater Good.PNG|A few characters (except Baseball, Apple and Box (possibly)) laughing at Knife's obsession... Ingredients.png|"The possibilities are endless!" Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png|"I want the pizza... NOW..." Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 5.47.02 PM.png|Looks like the Nickle meme is remembered! Work3.png|Warning: BenjiBuddy3 makes great pizza out of this yeast. File:Yin_and_yang.png|Yin-Yang eating the first pizza. Category:Season 2 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes [[Category:Non-Merged Episo